Bladers in Space
by Nazrita
Summary: The Bladebreakers and Blitzkrieg Boys take a trip to the moon.
1. Chapter 1

It was summer vacation and the Bladebreakers and Blitzkrieg Boys were spending it together. Mr. Dickinson had organized a trip to NASA for the two teams.

"Alright boys, we'll spend the day at the NASA air base in Kennedy. We'll have a private tour guide show us how things work at the air base and then there will be an exhibition." Explained Mr. Dickinson as they waited to board the plane.

"This is going to be so exciting! I can't wait to go!" Exclaimed Kenny. He wasn't the only one who was excited. Tyson and Max were jumping around in obvious excitement which earned them weird looks from the people that passed them by and an annoyed look from Hilary.

"Hey, Mr. D, will we get to see a rocket launch?" Asked Tyson, still jumping up and down, ignoring the look Hilary gave him.

Mr. D laughed heartily at the boy. "Of course we will! What will a trip to NASA be without seeing a rocket launch?"

At Mr. D's response Bryan's head jerked up from the newspaper he pretended to be reading, using the newspaper to conceal he's own excitement.

Tala glanced sideways at Bryan. He knew that look all too well. Bryan was planning something. He turned slightly, facing Bryan and raised his brow in inquiry.  
Bryan just smirked at the red head.  
Kai in turn raised a brow at Tala who just shrugged.  
Spencer sighed. He had a feeling that things were about to take a turn for the worst. And boy was he right!

The two teams boarded the private plane that Mr. Dickinson owned and made their way to the U.S.A. The flight was surprisingly pleasant. Tyson entertained himself with eating, Max and Ian played PSP, seeing who could get the highest score. Kai sat at the back of the plane with his arms crossed over his chest and eyes closed. Tala and Spencer sat together in front of Kai and spoke about the latest trends. Hilary and Rei kept Mr. D company while Kenny did some research on his Dizzi. Bryan sat alone by a window seat trying to formulate a solid plan. A plan that would no doubt get them into a lot of trouble.

**A/N: This FanFic was a dare by my friend and I only had 24mins to write this, so this is what I came up with xD the fic had to be about beybladers in space. Tyson in space doesn't seem like a good idea (_) lol**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade :(**

The teams arrived at the JFK Airport and went straight to the Country Inn Ste-Cape Canaveral.

"We have three rooms, excluding mine, and will be sharing it four and three each in a room. I'll leave it amongst yourself to choose whom you want to room with." Mr Dickinson then left the gang to sort out their accommodation and went to his own quarters.

"Being the only girl here I should pick who I want to room with." Hilary declared. "Rei and Kenny. We'll be sharing." And with that Hilary left to their guest room followed by the two boys, bell hop in tow.

"Max, Daichi, Ian and I will share a room!" shouted Tyson, raising his fist in the air. He didn't want to get stuck in a room with Kai who would ruin all his fun, or with the Russians who would most probably murder him in his sleep. Ian was one of them but at least he knew how to have fun unlike the others. _He's not so bad_, Tyson told himself.

"Hey! Who said I wanted to share a room with you?" Ian said pointing at Tyson.

_I take that back! He can so mean! _

"Awwh come on Ian, there's WIFI here and we can play games whole night!" Max gave Ian his puppy eyed look.

"Ok fine." Ian grabbed Max's arm, "let's go!" Ian dragged Max to their room, ready to defend his championship of 'Best Gamer' (self-proclaimed) against the blue-eyed blonde.

Instead of heading to their room like the others, Tyson and Daichi made a run straight for the hotel dining area.

"I guess the rest of us will have to bunk together." Tala took their key from the receptionist and headed towards their room. Kai shrugged and followed Tala.

"I'll catch up with you guys later." And like a ninja Bryan disappeared.

"Tala shouldn't we go look for him?" Spencer asked their captain.

"Bryan can take care of himself." Tala replied.

"You do know he's going to get into trouble and we're going o have to bail him out... again."

"He gets himself into trouble, he can get himself out." Tala insisted.

Bryan grinned manically to himself as he made his way to his room, scaring a little girl in the process_. Oh yes! My plan is finally finalized. This is going to be the best trip ever. Now just to convince the others to join in on the fun. _


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot. **

That night after everyone settled down for bed, four teens made their way silently to a secluded area outside the Inn.  
"Did anyone see you leave, Ian?" Bryan wanted to know.  
"Of course not! I was as stealthy as a ninja stealing Tala's eyeliner."  
"I do not wear eyeliner!" Tala hissed, folding his arms across his chest and glaring at Ian.  
"Right and I don't dress up like a fairy pretending to fly."  
"You do what?" Bryan looked horrified at the shrimp.  
"You just gave yourself away." Tala laughed at a blushing Ian.  
"I don't know what you're talking about." Ian denied.  
"Dude, you just said you dress up like a fairy pretending to fly."  
"I did not. Bryan, you're hearing things. It must be the lack of sleep. Yeah...it's definitely that."  
Spencer cleared his throat making everyone jump.  
"Spencer. I forgot you were here." Tala said clutching at his chest.  
The giant blond sweatdropped. He left the room with the redhead not so long ago and he was already forgotten... So unappreciated.  
"Why are we here anyways? What's so important that we had to meet here 2 in the morning?"  
"Oh, right! I came up with this genius plan!"  
"Bryan, your definition of genius and mine are two different things." Bryan glared at his captain before continuing, "Like I was saying_, genius_ plan," putting emphasis on the 'genius', "We are going to outer space!"  
"..." Tala, Spencer and Ian sweatdropped. Bryan has officially lost it.  
"I repeat: we are going to outer space." The fact that his teammates were staring at him like he was a complete idiot did not faze him. That crazy grin was still plastered on his face.  
"Ok, oh wise one, just how the hell are we going to outer space? We're not even allowed on the rocket." Tala wanted to strangle Bryan. His beauty sleep has been disturbed just for this. A plan Bryan ten-to-one came up with when he was drunk.  
"How do you think we're going to get onto the rocket?" Bryan smirked.  
"Oh no, no, no,no,no,no... Bryan we are not!" Spencer was literally trying to shake some sense into Bryan. "Have you even thought about the consequences? Do you know what will happen to us, not just you, but to us all!"  
"Of course I did! I don't think things halfway through ya know." Bryan finally managed to get out after Spencer stopped shaking him. He could swear his brain was still rattling inside of his skull.  
"I'm sure you thought of everything." The tall blonde scoffed.  
"No duh."  
"Tala, tell him no." The blonde demanded from his captain.  
"I actually want to hear this." Tala motioned for Bryan to continue. Spencer groaned inwardly. At the end of this, they'd all most likely end up in juvie.

**A/N: Special thanks to TeelaBeltoze, MisstiqueRose, Spinster-magic95 and Some Stuff for reviewing the previous chapters.**

**I know I said that this chapter was going to be longer, but things have been hectic. Thanks once again for reading and reviewing. ^^**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: We all know I don't own this. **

"It's a simple plan." Bryan began, sounding like he was telling a class of three year olds a story. "When we go see the rocket launch, we'll sneak onto the rocket. We'll get rid of old man Dickinson so that he doesn't see us. We'll steal a couple of spacesuits and bam! We are off to space!"  
"Die!" Spencer grabbed Bryan around the neck with his huge hands trying to strangle him. "Die , vy sumasshedshiĭ psikh !"  
"Spence, let go of him. We can't kill him here, the others will notice that he's missing."  
"Awwh Tal, that's mean. I like Bryan's plan. Just think about it. We get to go to outer space, its a once in a life time opportunity." Ian sided with Bryan, realizing that this way he'd get as close to he's dream of flying as possible.  
Tala thought it over for a while then decided it didn't sound too bad. With a bit of planning on his behalf, their plan would be full proof.  
"Ok we'll do it." He informed them.  
"What?" Spencer all but yelled.  
"Oh yes!" Bryan and Ian touched fists.  
"Your plan sucks Bryan, but with my help it will be the ultimate plan!" Tala began to cackle evilly and a flash of lightning zipped across the sky. Thunder boomed above them and gust and wind swept past them before disappearing.

After a moment of silence and just staring at Tala, Ian broke the silence, "Tell me I'm not the only one who saw that..."  
"I'm not even going to comment about where the special effects came from." Bryan shivered.  
"Who said that was special effects?" The redhead grinned evilly.  
"I'm going back to our room." Spencer turned to go but Tala grabbed his arm, stopping him in mid-step. "You can't leave yet. We haven't finished planning yet. This is a team effort so I expect you to help."  
"Bryan next time you want to do something as stupid as this, at least plan it properly." The blond mumbled, clearly upset with the lavender haired teen.  
"I did. I already hid a few spacesuits away so we can just grab 'em and go. And I thought of how to get the rest: We'll knock the astronauts that are getting on the rocket out and steal theirs. We'll keep the pilot-guy conscious so that he can fly the rocket. I 'borrowed' a gun from one of the security guards, you know, just in case the pilot isn't willing... And when we do get caught, we'll blame it on Boris and Voltaire, say that they made us do it."  
Spencer was about to interrupt him, but Bryan continued before he could. "If they ask why Boris and Voltaire did it, we'll just say they wanted Intel on the moon base and they wouldn't tell us what they were planning. We had no choice cuz our lives were at stake."  
"You call that planning?" Spencer's sarcastic remark went unnoticed as Ian jump around cheering.  
"We get to beat astronauts up and steal a rocket and hold the pilot hostage! Awesome!"  
"Hell yeah it is!"  
"What about the bladebreakers?" Spencer asked, hoping that at the mention of the other team, this ridiculous plan would end. Only to be sadly disappointed.  
"What about them? They're not going with us."  
"They are." Tala insisted.  
"They hell they are. There's no way we'll be able to get them to go with us."  
"I'll think of a plan. We can't leave them behind."  
"Why not?" Whined Ian.  
"It would be so much better if they were with. Just picture them freaking out. And besides how are we going to get rid of them."  
"You have a point. They can tag along." Bryan grudgingly conceded. "But it's up to you to get them on that rocket before it leaves."  
"Don't worry, they'll be on board. Just you make sure we have no witnesses."

**A/N: Special special thanks to TeelaBeltoze for reviewing ^^ that was a pretty fast review. **

**Die , vy sumasshedshiĭ psikh ! = Die, you crazy psycho! In Russian.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own.**

The NASA Space tour was off to a good start. So far everything was going according to plan and no one suspected a thing. The Blitzkrieg Boys were the perfect picture of little angels. No one would have thought that they were planning to hijack a rocket.

The first part of the tour was a trip to the Green Lab where biochemicals were made. To say that things went smoothly would be lying. Tyson, Daichi, Ian and even sweet little Max had itchy fingers. Not the kind that stole things, but the kind that burnt things.  
The moment the tour guide took his eyes off the little delinquents, they helped themselves to the chemicals and beakers that were on a table with a 'Do Not Touch' sign on it.  
Tyson created a bubbling concoction, feeling proud of himself and not understanding why his chemistry teacher kept on failing him. The bubbling concoction was proof that he was an undiscovered scientist. Feeling rather clever, he recruited himself a lab assistant, Daichi, who also wanted to reach 'scientist' level, threw ammonium nitrate into the concoction causing it to create a small explosion.

Max and Ian slowly stepped away from the two "scientists", pretending to look just as stunned as the others. Pretending like they weren't busy creating their own little chemical potion.

The sprinkler system went on, raining down on them, the tour guide hastily but calmly escorting them out of the Green Lab.  
"Is everyone alright?" He asked. When everyone nodded at him, he turned to Tyson and Daichi, a stern look on his face. "What part of "do not touch" do you two not understand?"  
"We're sorry." Tyson and Daichi apologized in unison, looking guiltily at the floor.  
"Please forgive them. They suffer from stupidity and the rest of us would really like to continue with the tour." Hilary said sweetly, giving the tour guide her cutest pouty look that was known to even soften Kai up a bit.  
Not being able to resist the look Hilary was giving him the tour guide continued with the tour. "It wasn't too big of an explosion, but for safety measures, let's skip this part of the tour and continue to the next stop."  
When the tour guide turned around and began to lead them away from the Green lab, Hilary sent Tyson and Daichi a death glare. Bryan wacked them upside the head. They almost unknowingly ruined his plan.

Ian gave Max a sneaky grin and produced a little tube out of his pocket.  
"Is that what I think it is?" Max whispered. The two of them had been making a chemical bomb while everyone else was engrossed in the tour and while Tyson and Daichi were making their own bomb. Curse the day that Ian Papov learned chemical warfare. They little guy knew what he was doing. Explaining things to Max as he mixed the chemicals together. The blue-eyed blonde only understood half of what was being said.  
"It sure is." Ian put the glass tube bottle back into his pocket and patted it in reassurance.  
"What are you going to do with it?"  
"I duno yet. I'll use it when I get a chance to." Ian shrugged.

**A/N: Thumbs up for TeelaBeltoze, Some Stuff, Rangerapprentice and MisstiqueRose for reviewing **


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Beyblade does not belong to me. **

The next part of the tour was to the Space Wonder.  
"It's a virtual space-trip to the depths of the Universe!" The tour guide sounded so excited, one would have thought that it was his first time there. "Play, stop, rewind, and fast-forward buttons are provided so you can fly at your own pace. You can virtually travel to any planet or the even the moon." He explained as they entered the stimulator room.

"Whoa! That was awesome!" Rei said as they exited the stimulation room, a huge grin plastered on his face showing his pointy incisors.  
"It sure was." Kenny agreed, fixing his glasses. "Everything was so real-like. The graphics were amazing."  
"Wouldn't it be cool if we could really go to outer space?" Hilary had a dreamy look in her eyes, twirling around and right into Bryan.  
"Sorry!" She squeaked, clearly terrified of the tall lilac-haired teen.  
"Watch where you're going!" Bryan snapped.  
"Bryan." Kai said warningly, giving him a pointed look.  
"What? It's her fault for acting like a dumb fairy and knocking into me."  
"Bryan, that's enough." Tala said.  
"Fine." Bryan huffed, crossing his arms over his chest.  
"I feel sick." Tyson groaned.  
"That's what you get for trying to watch the videos on super speed." Max laughed.  
"And eating a double hotdog before entering the stimulator room." Daichi added.  
"Don't forget the large slush puppie that he also had." Ian added.  
"Guys... I think I'm going to puke..." Tyson clapped a hand in front of his mouth, the other going around his stomach.  
Spencer quickly pointed in the direction of the bathroom and Tyson ran, leaving everyone laughing besides Kai, Tala, Bryan and Spencer.

"He really should learn to eat less." Hilary said in amusement.  
"Tyson won't be Tyson if he didn't eat so much." Rei chuckled.  
"He's just embarrassing himself, and us." Kai sighed.  
"You should go check up on him; you are after the team captain." Tala pointed out.  
"Hn." Kai left in the direction of the bathrooms to check if teammate was ok.  
"Oh good, you're all here... Wait. Tyson and Kai are missing." Mr noticed as he exited the simulator room with the tour guide.  
"Tyson's blowing chunks and Kai went to go check up on him." Ian informed the old man.  
Mr. D laughed. Trust the champ to get sick from over eating.

Five minutes passed and there was still no sign of the two bladers.  
"I'll go and see if they are alright. You lot wait here." Just as the tour guide was about to leave, Kai returned looking annoyed.  
"Hey Kai, where's Tyson?" Max asked.  
"Flirting with some girl." Came Kai's monotone reply.

"I didn't even think he knew how to flirt with girls!" Bryan laughed.  
"You have no idea..." Kai sighed.  
"Let's go check it out!" Ian and Max declared, making their way to where Tyson was, the rest of gang following, even Mr. D and the tour guide joined, all wanting to see Tyson in action.

"I should probably head back. My friends are waiting for me."  
"Mine too, but they can wait a while longer." Tyson flashed the blonde-haired girl a killer smile. "You know, if I were a stop light, I'd turn red every time you passed by, just so I could stare at you a bit longer."  
"Oh Tyson, you're such a flirt." The girl giggled.  
"Oh but I'm being honest, baby. You're beautiful. In fact, if beauty were time, you'd be eternity."  
The girl blushed at Tyson blatant flirting.  
"Babe, your beauty makes the morning sun look like the dull glimmer of the moon. You're just that beautiful that I can't bring myself to leave you."

"..."

"Are we all seeing the same thing because I'm seeing that girl literally hang off each word he's saying..." Bryan snickered.  
"Who would think that Tyson of all people would be a smooth operator?" Spencer stared in disbelief at the champ.  
"Wow, he's got that chick hooked." Ian said in admiration.  
"Yeah, totally." Max nodded in agreement.  
"I don't believe my eyes. Is that really Tyson?" Kenny and Hilary looked similar to goldfish with their mouths agape.  
"Who knew he could be such a charmer?" Hilary mused, more to herself than to anyone else.  
"You call that charm?" Tala snorted. "You clearly haven't seen me in action." With that said, Tala made he's way to Tyson and his companion.

**A/N: I have no idea what happened in this chapter. I was going to write about the rocket launch next but then this just popped into my head O.O **

**Huge thanks to Rangerapprentice and TeelaBeltoze **


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade.**

"I believe Tala is about to out-flirt Tyson." Rei said, not sure how he should feel about this whole scenario. It was stupid. Ridiculous. Ridiculously stupid.  
"It's a flirt-off!" Ian said excitedly.  
"What?" Kai raised a brow at him.  
"Tala is going to move in and steal the chick right under from Tyson's nose."  
"Don't bet on it. From the looks of it, Tyson has already won. There's no way that that girl would fall for Tala. Max defended his friend.  
"You haven't seen Tala in action." Ian insisted.  
"I don't know... Tyson is pretty smooth." Hilary pointed out.  
"Well, we'll just have to see who is better." Everyone turned to look at the tour guide and then at Mr. D., forgetting that they were with as well.  
"Yeah..." Everyone mumbled, looking a bit uncomfortable.

"For a moment I thought I had died and gone to heaven. Now I see that I am very much alive, and heaven has been brought to me." Tala took her hand in his, and kissed the backside of it. "Privet, krasivaya. I am Tala Ivanov, and you are?"  
"Not interested. As you can see, we are deeply immersed in conversation here." Tyson glared at Tala. _How dare he try and steal his girl. The nerve!_  
"I believe she should speak for herself."  
"I knew you were many things, Tala, but I didn't know you were a girlfriend-thief as well!"  
"Ha! As if in you could get a girl as hot as that!" Tala was not about to be outdone by Tyson. He turned his attention to the girl next to Tyson who began to look a bit fearful at the two of them. "Excuse me; I think you have something in your eye. Oh wait, it's just a sparkle."  
"Tala, if you're going to flirt, do it properly." Being the wise one that he is, Tyson wrapped his arms around the girl's waist, staring deep into her eyes. "I must be dancing with the devil, because you're hot as hell."  
"Hey...somebody farted. Let's get out of here." Tala took the girl's arm in his and led her away, leaving Tyson flabbergasted.  
"Wait, wait, wait!" The blond pulled away from Tala. Hands on hip, she glared at the two bladers clearly not impressed. "Is this some kind of sick joke?"  
"No of course not!" Tyson denied.  
"Whatever! Don't even think about calling me you freaks!" And with that she left, leaving Tyson heartbroken and Tala somewhat disappointed.  
"I didn't even get her name..." Tala mused to himself.  
"Kaela. That's her name. Beautiful Kaela." Tyson hung his head in dejection and then snapped it back up to glare at the redheaded Russian. "This is your entire fault!" he accused.  
"No, it's your fault."  
"Like hell it is!"  
"Of course it is."  
"Boys! Calm down." The tour guide got in between them, ready to stop any physical fight that might take place.  
"Now boys, please behave." They both nodded in apology at Mr. D.  
"Let's continue with our tour, shall we?"

"Did you just use the "fart" line on that girl?" Kai asked hesitantly.  
"Yeah... It's a great line. You should try it some time." Tala nodded to himself, replaying the pickup line in his head. _Yup, it was definitely a great line._ The perfect way to get women to leave with him  
"No thanks..." Kai sweatdropped.  
"What's that supposed to mean?"  
"Err, nothing?"  
"No. Tell me."  
"I said its nothing."  
"It means your flirting sucks, and so does Tyson's." Bryan said, casually shrugging.  
"Yeah that was so unoriginal." Kenny agreed.  
"Not to mention cheesy." Daichi added.  
"Was not!" Both Tala and Tyson yelled in unison.  
"It was. Get over it." Spencer was starting to get annoyed with Tala. Not because of the flirting but because soon they'd be stealing a rocket. Stealing a rocket! Was he the only one that thought that wasn't a normal thing to do?  
"It was kinda sweet." Hilary voiced.  
"See? Chicks dig that cheesy crap." Tyson looked triumphant. Hilary unknowingly just added to his over sized ego.  
"Exactly. And anyways, what do you know about flirting? I've never seen you talk to one besides Hilary." Tala raised a brow in Kai's direction, silently daring him to answer.  
"I know enough to know that you're just sprouting a load of bull and call it flirting. It's all stuff you got online anyway." Kai dismissed him, walking forward and leaving a furious Tala behind.  
"Burn." Ian and Max touched fist.  
"Hey, the way to a girl's heart is flirting and all that mushy crap and luckily for me, I know how to be charming. I'm a ladies' man." Tyson felt the need to say. No way was Kai going to insult his pickup lines.  
"Get over yourself, you over conceited idiot." Hilary thumped Tyson on the head.

**A/N: And that's the end of chapter seven thanks for reading and Special thanks to Rangerapprentice, MisstiqueRose and TeelaBeltoze. You guys are awesome**.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own.**

The gang made their way to the rocket pad where the rocket was going to be launched. Excitement buzzed in the air as they stood at a safe distance away from where the rocket was.

"This is so exciting!" Kenny squealed, Dizzi ready to record the whole thing.  
"Uh huh! It sure is." Max nodded, grinning widely.  
"Oh yeah, it's on..." Bryan smirked, a psychotic look spreading across his face.  
"What's on?" Kai asked, looking suspiciously at the lilac haired teen.  
"Nothing. I'm just excited about the launch."  
"Right..." Kai had a bad feeling brewing in his gut. Something bad was going to happen and it involved the Blitzkrieg Boys.

"The astronauts are preparing for takeoff. It will take them some time, but in the meantime I'll explain how the rocket takes off. As you'll see, rockets take off when-"  
"I need the bathroom." Bryan interrupted the tour guide.  
"I'll take you there. Don't want to chance you getting lost or anything."  
"I'm not a small kid, ya know." Bryan sent the tour guide an annoying look. "Mr. Dickinson, will you be as kind as to watch the group while I escort the young lad to the men's room?  
"Of course. They are after all my responsibility."  
"Thank you. We will be right back."

The tour guide and Bryan made their way to the men's room, Bryan muttering about being treated like a small child the whole way.  
Bryan stood in the small cubicle, thinking of how to get rid of the tour guide. _'Should I hit him over the head? Lock him up in the supplies closet? What to do?'_  
"Bryan? Is everything ok in there?" The guide wanted to know, knocking on the door.  
_'That's it! I'm not a kid.'_ Bryan threw open the door with such force that it knocked the tour guide over.  
Still recovering from the fall, the guide didn't notice Bryan crouch down behind until it was too late.  
Bryan wrapped his left arm around the guide's neck holding him in place. With his right hand he used the Klingon death pinch on the guide's neck, pressing firmly down on the jugular vein. The guide thrashed about trying to break free from Bryan's death hold but failed. Within moment he passed out and Bryan slowly let go him. He dragged the guide into the cubicle and locked him inside, using a broom to jam the door so that the guide could not open it when he regained consciousness. Hopefully that wasn't anytime soon because he'd had forgotten to take the man's cellphone.

"Where's the guide?" Mr. D asked Bryan when he returned.  
"The manager wanted to see him. You're wanted as well." Bryan replied.  
"Me? What for?"  
"I'm not sure. The manager said something about wanting to talk to you about a Beyblade centre that he wanted to open up. He also said that I should bring you to his office and that you could watch the rocket launch from there."  
"What about the rest of you?"  
"We'll watch the rocket launch from here."  
"Ok, but I expect you lot to behave."  
They nodded at the old man, assuring them that they'd be on their best behaviour.

Bryan led Mr. D inside the building, pretending to be heading towards the manager's office. When they neared the bathroom, Bryan casually reached out and used the Klingon death pinch on the elderly man. He caught Mr. D before he's limp body could reach the ground and locked him in the men's room next to the tour guide.  
_'Phase one complete.'_ He thought to himself. _'Things are going according to plan.'_


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I don't own **

Bryan made his way to the unused store room where he had previously hid a few spacesuits and some equipment.  
_'Perfect. Everything is just as I left it.'_  
He made his way back to the gang, nodding at Tala who immediately understood what it meant.  
"Spencer. Help me carry the stuff." Bryan demanded more than asked.  
"Help with what stuff?" Spencer asked although he knew what Bryan was talking about.  
The BladeBreakers looked at the two Russians in curiosity.  
"The captain asked me to help him carry some cargo. I need your help, so let's go."  
Spencer sighed in defeat. This was something that he could not avoid.

Tala watched as his two teammates walked away. Time to put he's part of the plan into action.  
"Hey Kai, can I talk to you privately?" The redhead asked, not waiting for Kai to reply and began walking away from the group.  
"Hn." The dual haired teen mumbled as he followed his Russian friend.

"What do you think Tala wants to talk to Kai about?" Hilary asked the guys.  
"I don't know. No doubt it's personal though." Kenny replied, not really interested in what the other two were talking about. He was anxiously waiting for the rocket to takeoff.  
"Whatever it is, it's none of our concern." Said Rei, forever the practical one.  
"What if Tala and Kai are secret agents and are trying to take over the rocket?" Tyson exclaimed, looking suspiciously at his team captain and the redhead.

"Tyson, don't be silly. They're just talking." Hilary had a vein popping in her forehead. Tyson's stupidity was going to kill her.  
"Yeah Tyson!" Max agreed. " They're not secret agents trying to steal the rocket. They're space aliens trying to steal the rocket to get back home!"  
"You're right, Maxie! It's so obvious. How did I not notice it before?" Tyson looked at the two bladers who seemed to be in deep discussion judging by the way Kai was frowning at the redhead. He nodded to himself. Max was so right! They were aliens! Yup, that concluded it. They needed to find a way to prove that the team captains were not human.  
"Now that I think about, it totally makes sense." Daichi agreed as well. "They're both so mean, it's not humanly possible!"  
Rei and Hilary sweatdropped and Kenny just looked at them like they'd grown three heads.  
Ian started howling with laughter. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. Talk about over active imaginations.  
"It's not funny, Ian." Max pouted.  
"Uh huh it is." He continued laughing.

"What about Emily? She's mean so does that make her an alien as well?" Hilary glared at the three boys, hands on hips.  
"Hilary is right! Emily is an alien as well!" Daichi screeched in horror.  
"No! That's not what I meant."  
"That's a mean thing to say. I didn't expect to hear it from you of all people." The Chief was clearly offended.  
"But I-"  
"OMG! I can't believe we were living amongst aliens this whole time!" Tyson cried out.  
"I feel so betrayed." Daichi clutched onto Tyson's arm, looking around warily.  
"The horror!" Max clutched onto Tyson's other arm.  
"You guys need to stop. I can't laugh anymore. My tummy hurts." Ian was doubled over, his arms around his stomach laughing himself sick, tears rolling down his face. And then he suddenly stopped laughing and stood up straight. "Does this make Bryan and Spencer aliens as well?"  
"Now that I think about it, it does make them aliens!" Tyson concluded_. 'I knew there was another reason for why Bryan would want to steal that rocket. And that also explain his strange obsession with neon lights. It has to be an alien thing!'  
_"Guys, maybe I should take you to go see a therapist?" Rei said calmly. He was worried about his friends. They were acting my crazy than usual.  
"A therapist? What for?" Ian wanted to know. "We don't have psychological problems." He glared at the neko before his gaze turned suspicious. "You're one of them, aren't you?"  
"What? No! I'm not an alien."  
"Yeah Ian, there's no way Rei-Rei could be an alien." Max defended his Chinese buddy**. **  
"That's exactly what he wants us to think. Why else would he want us to see a therapist?"  
"Maybe because you all are acting like retards." Hilary was seriously beginning to get annoyed with them.  
"Nooooooo! Hilary is an alien too! Run!" Tyson shouted, grabbing a hold of Daichi's arm and running away with him, followed by Max and Ian.  
"You're gotta be kidding me!" Hilary watched as the four teens ran for their lives.  
"Just leave them, they'll come to their senses soon enough." Rei sighed, not wanting to deal with them now.  
"I don't know... They seemed pretty serious to me..." Kenny said.  
"We'll let Kai and Tala deal with them." Rei insisted, rubbing his temples.  
"I just hope they don't get themselves into trouble."

**A/N: I went a bit haywire with this chapter, but the next one should be up soon. And finally the Blitzboys plan will be put into action!**

**Special thanks to TeelaBeltoze, Rangerapprentice, some stuff and MisstiqueRose for Reviewing you guys are awesome. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: For the life of me, I do not own Beyblade **

"So what did you want to talk about, Tala?"  
"I thought I'd let you in on our little plan." the redhead said sounding like he had something great to say.  
"I don't want to know."  
"Oh, but you do." Tala smirked. "You see, Kai, we planned this awesome plan and I want you to partake in it."  
"And what if I don't want to?"  
"And then I'll have to force you to come with us."  
Kai frowned at Tala not liking the way this conversation was going.  
"How do you plan on doing that?"  
"You'll see." Tala grinned evilly.  
"Tala." Kai said warningly.  
"What?" The Russian blader asked innocently.  
"Don't act coy. Whatever it is that you Blitzkriegs are up to, leave me and my team out of it." Kai folded his arms over his chest and glared at his companion.  
"Oh look! The pilot is getting ready to leave. Let's see if he needs any help." Tala ignored the look Kai was giving him and made his way towards the pilot.  
"Hey, we're here to see the rocket launch. Do you mind if we see how the inside of the rocket look? Tala asked the pilot.  
"Sorry kid but we're getting ready for takeoff, maybe next time."  
Tala scoffed. _'Like there is going to be a next time.'_ He mumbled to himself.  
He turned around and looked at Kai who still had his arms folded and was glaring daggers at him. He looked back at the pilot and noticed that he entered the rocket. _'Time to put 'operation knock the pilot out' into action!'_ Tala grinned maniacally as he made his way inside the rocket. 'This is going to be so much fun.'

Tala produced a flick blade from out of his pocket and approached the pilot. "Hey, mister?"  
The pilot turned around and was face to face with Tala who held the knife close to his throat.  
"Don't even think about trying anything funny. I'm a professionally trained Russian assassin. I will eliminate you." Tala spoke calmly and cool, voice soft and even.  
"Aren't you too young to be an assassin?" The pilot asked nervously, looking for a way to escape.  
"No, I'm actually a 25 year old that has the face of a teenager." He replied evenly, leaving the pilot unsure if he was lying or not. "Do you have any rope here somewhere?"  
"... In the room..." The pilot replied reluctantly.  
Tala motioned for him to lead the way, following close by with the knife pointed at the pilots' back.  
Once they reached the room and the pilot got the rope, Tala tied his arms behind he's back and found some tape to put over his mouth. He didn't want the pilot causing any trouble and he had a feeling they'd need the pilot later on.

Kai watched as Tala went into the rocket, no doubt to go and bother the pilot. He sighed deeply and turned to look at his team and noticed that everyone was gone besides Rei, Hilary and Chief. He approached them asking where Tyson, Daichi and Max disappeared to.  
"They ran away screaming _'aliens_'." Rei informed him.  
"Yeah, they had this insane theory that all mean people are aliens, which means you as well." Kenny quipped.  
"I really don't want to know where they got that insane idea from." Kai looked at Hilary and raised a brow at the look on her face. Something was definitely bothering the brown haired female.  
"I'm just worried about them." She explained. "What if they do something crazy, which they probably will."  
"Leave them for now. I'll go get them shortly. First I'm going to haul Tala out of that damn rocket before he does something crazy."

**A/N: Thank you MisstiqueRose and TeelaBeltoze for reviewing *gives cookies* ^^**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade.**

"Tala?"  
"In here, Kai."  
Kai followed the sound of Tala's voice to one of the rooms in the rocket.  
"There, all done!" Tala smiled triumphantly.  
"Done with what?" Kai asked as he entered the room, leaning against the door frame.  
"I'll show you now -now." Tala locked the closet in which the pilot was in and double checked it to make sure that it was secure. He went to the next closet and opened it, motioning for Kai to come and take a look.  
Kai approached Tala and looked into the closet. Before he could ask what he was supposed to be looking at, Tala shoved him into the closet trying to lock the door as fast as possible but he wasn't fast enough.  
Kai tried pushing the door open but Tala kept on pushing it close. It went on like this until Tala finally managed to distract Kai long enough to lock the door.  
"I knew it!" Tala laughed, leaning again the door in exhaustion. "You like Hilary."  
"I do not." Kai growled from inside the closet.  
"Yeah, yeah, sure you don't... Now Kai, I'll go get the rest of your team so be a good Kai and stay in the closet... Not like you can break out of there anyway." Tala laughed to himself.

Kai sighed in annoyance. He was cross at himself for falling into Tala's ridiculous trap. Tala did warn him after all that he'd force him onto this damned rocket, but never in a million years did Kai think Tala would do so by locking him up in a closet. To be honest he was expecting Tala to do something extreme or even hold him at gunpoint. It was so unexpected he barely had time to react. And then that damned Tala had said Hilary looked hot in a bikini and he was stunned for a moment. That was all it took for the redhead to distract the dual haired teen.  
How the hell did that demonic redhead know how Hilary looked in a bikini? Kai sighed deeply and made himself as comfortable as possible in the small cramped closet, patiently waiting for Tala to set him free so that he could kill him.

"Tala, where's Kai?" Hilary asked as tala approached them.

"He's on the rocket." Tala replied casually.

"I thought we weren't allowed on the rocket?" Kenny asked.

"The pilot said it was fine if we checked it out. " Tala shrugged. "Where's the rest of your team? And Ian?"

"They went AWOL. I doubt we'll find them anytime soon…" but in the mean time, let's go check the rocket out before it launches!" Kenny excitedly made his way to the rocket only to be stopped by Tala who pulled him back at the back of his color.

"We still have to wait for Bryan and Spencer." Tala said calmly but inside he was fuming. '_How can Ian go crazy at a time like this?! He had a very important role to play. And those damned bladebreakers! Looks like we'll just have to go without them. There's no way I'll miss this one opportunity to go to outer space just to go and look for them. It can't be helped, they'll have to stay behind and miss out on the fun… There goes my entertainment…_ tala sighed. He was looking forward to watching how the bladebreakers would freak out.

Bryan and Spencer carried the cargo to the rocket. Bryan was happy with his handy work. In one day he got to beat five guys up! Spencer on the other hand wasn't impressed at all. He still disagreed with what they were doing.

"Oh come on Spencer that was fun."

"No it wasn't, and you left those astronauts locked in the gravity room with nothing but their underwear on." Spencer pinched the bridge of his nose. They last thing he wanted was to lose his temper with Bryan.

"At least I didn't leave them completely naked." Bryan huffed, getting annoyed with Spencer. "Look, there's Tala… Tala!"

Tala turned to see Bryan and Spencer making t their way towards the rocked and motioned for the remaining of the gang to follow him. They made their way to the rocket, Kenny hopping with each step.

"Where's Hiwatari? Bryan asked as he dropped the cargo onto the floor. "And the rest of the little brats?"

"Kai's here and the others won't be joining us." Tala said as he shut the door of the rocket. "Let's get ready for takeoff."

"What do you mean 'let's get ready for takeoff'? And why did you lock the door?" Rei asked, already knowing what the answer was going to be. He had a bad feeling that they just been abducted.

"We are going to outer space." Bryan took out spacesuits from the black duffel bags that he and Spencer had been carrying. "Suit up."

"No! We're not taking part of this. Where's Kai?"

"Kitty, if you want to see Kai again, you better do as we say."

"Tala, what did you do to Kai?"

"Jeesh, stop being such a worry cat. Kai is fine. For now. Now get dress, unless you want to suffocate."

"Guys, looks like we don't have a choice. We need to make sure Kai is ok. Suit up." Rei picked up three suits and handed one to Hilary and Kenny.

"I can't believe this!" Hilary shrieked. "We got kidnapped by crazy Russians!"

"It's going to be ok Hilary." Rei comforted her.

"Yeah. The probability that they'll kill us is low. They are most likely stealing the rocket as a prank or something. You know they've changed since the abbey days. Let's just go with it." Kenny zipped up his suit and looked at his reflection, using Dizzi's blank screen as a mirror.

Rei and Hilary just stared at him. They couldn't believe that Kenny was telling them to just 'go with it'. Kenny, who would never do anything illegal.

"Ok, we did as you say, so where's Kai?"Hilary glared at the Russians.

"I'll go get him. You can so long make yourself comfortable." Tala picked up two suits and took it to the room in which Kai and the pilot was held captive in.

Rei, Hilary, Kenny and Spencer strapped themselves into their chairs while Bryan took position at the control station.

"Almost time for takeoff!" Bryans voice was filled with glee.

**A/N: Thanks to MisstiqueRose and TeelaBeltoze for constantly reviewing. You are much appreciated. **


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade. **

"Kai! You're ok!" Hilary exclaimed, happy to see the team captain in one piece and alive.  
"Yeah..." Kai mumbled as he adjusted his spacesuit. "... If you call being kidnapped ok..." He gave Tala another death glare, promising retribution.  
"Who is that?" Bryan asked Tala.  
"The captain of this rocket." Tala replied as he 'escorted' the pilot to the control station, seating him next to Bryan. "The captain here is going to help us pilot the rocket, right captain?"  
The pilot nodded still feeling uneasy around the crazy redhead. He looked around and noticed that there seemed to be just kids on the rocket. _'They must all be secret spies or something.' _He thought to himself. 'I _better not upset them if I want to make it out of here alive.'_  
"Well then captain shall we prepare to launch?" Bryan asked rubbing his hands together gleefully.  
"Is everyone strapped in?" The captain asked, easily falling into the role of taking control of the rocket. At the confirmation of everyone, he powered the rocket up. " I'll need someone to help me man the controls...?"  
"Ian was supposed to fly this thing, but I know what to do."  
The pilot looked sceptically at Bryan but didn't question him. The last thing he needed was a crazy Russian assassin trying to hack his head off.  
"Pilot guy, I suggest we take off now. It looks like security is coming after us." Tala directed everyone's attention to the huge screen inside the rocket which showed a small army of security guards running towards them heavily armed.  
Suddenly the display on the screen changed, showing the manager of NASA and Mr Dickinson.  
"What's the meaning of this?" The manager wanted to know.  
"Boys, what's going on?" Added Mr. Dickinson asked, surprise and confusion written all over his face.  
"Stop this foolishness right now and step out of that spaceship. " the manager all but screamed at them.  
"No can do." Tala shook his head.  
"Pilot guy is there any way that we can stop communication with them?"  
The captain pressed a button and the screen went blank.  
"Ok now let's seriously takeoff!" Bryan demanded.

The captain did a quick check-up on the system and soon they were ready for takeoff.

"All systems checked,"  
"Check."  
"All systems go,"  
"All systems go!" Bryan repeated.  
"YES!" Kenny shouted in excitement.

"Chief, don't indulge in this." Kai scolded.  
"Yeah, what we're doing is illegal! You're supposed to be against this." Hilary thumped him on the head.  
"Sorry." Kenny half-heartedly mumbled.  
"You guys are hostages too?" The captain asked eyes wide.  
"Yes, so if you don't do your job properly, we'll kill them one by one." Tala threatened.

Hilary turned as white as a ghost at Tala's words and serious expression. She clutched at Kai's arm, slightly shaking.  
"They're bluffing. You know Tala won't really do it." Kai reassured her. Hilary just nodded, still holding onto Kai's arm.  
"We'll be fine." Rei added, praying silently that he was right. He didn't fully trust the Russian bladers.  
"Pilot guy, let's light this candle."  
The captain nodded at Bryan, getting ready for takeoff.

"Preparing for orbital launch, ready for takeoff."

"Ready."

To say that the takeoff went smoothly was an understatement. It was like going on a rollercoaster ride. Fast and scary. It was somewhat like an adrenaline rush.

Once the rocket was in the sky the first stage of the rocket broke off, making the rocket lighter.

"Takeoff a success." The captain informed them.

"That was scary." Hilary huffed, wanting to smooth out her hair but realized that she couldn't. "Urgh, this sis so frustrating!"

Rei smiled in sympathy at her. He also felt uncomfortable in the suit. He wasn't used to being so completely dressed.

"That was awesome!" Kenny exclaimed. "The rush was such an amazing feeling. This is just too exciting."

"Chief, you're not normal." Rei laughed.

"It was fun!"

"It was ok."

"It was awesome beyond awesome." Bryan cheered. "So what's next, pilot guy?"

"Now it's a one-way trip to the moon which will take about approximately three days."

"Can we get out of these seats?" Spencer asked.

Everyone looked at the tall blonde, only remembering now that he was with the whole time.

"As soon as we leave earth's orbit we'll be able to spacewalk. It won't be long now so please stay in your seat."

**A/N: That's all for now XD it was kinda tough writing this because I don't know much about space and stuff _ I hope y'all enjoyed this chapter...?**

**Special thanks MisstiqueRose, Rangerapprentice and TeelaBeltoze for reviewing **


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade :(

"Hey look! We're in space!" Max cheered happily, his big blue eyes sparkling in wonder and excitement. "Wow." Ian said awed. "Beautiful."

"It sure is!" Max agreed.

"Look at all the stars." Daichi pointed to a particularly large star. "They look like rocks!"

"That's because stars are rocks, idiot." Ian sweatdropped.

"Tyson, come check out the view." Max called out to his friend who was residing on the small bed.

"Later, Maxie, way later..." Tyson groaned. 'It was a bad idea to eat so much food before getting on a rocket. Next time I won't eat so much!' Tyson mentally scolded himself. 'Dammit, this is the second time I get motion sickness.' He groaned aloud and focused on his breathing. The last thing he wanted was to get sick inside of his helmet. He didn't want to risk taking it off in case he got infected with some weird alien disease.

"Shouldn't we go and bust some aliens?" Daichi asked, pointing a gun at Max.

"Daichi! Put that down!" Max squeaked.

"Dude, chill, I won't be reckless."

"Is that even possible?" Ian scoffed.

"Errr, guys? Is it just me or are we floating?" Max asked as his feet lifted off the floor.

"We're really floating!" Ian tried doing a somersault in the air and knocked Daichi over in the process which sent him flying in slow motion across the room.

Max who doubled over laughing ended up doing a somersault.

"Wow, this is so much fun!" The blonde laughed.

"Yeah!" Ian agreed, moon walking in the air.

"Check this out!" Daichi did a series of backflips and then used his feet to push off the wall to gain momentum and did a series of frontflips.

"I didn't know you were so flexible." Max said, putting his arm around Daichi's shoulders.

"Were you a gymnast or something?" Ian asked, impressed with the monkey boy.

"Did you see that, Tyson? Wasn't that cool?" Max turned to look at the champ and burst out laughing with Ian and Daichi joining him.

Tyson who fell asleep while laying on the bed was now floating across the small room fast asleep laying as if he was still on the bed.

"I can't believe he's sleeping at a time like this! We need to wake him up." Max swam frog style in the air to get to Tyson.

"Max, you're barely moving!" Ian laughed.

Poor Maxie was swimming on the same spot.

"I'll help you!" Daichi declared, using Ian to push himself forward and charging towards Max.

He knocked into Max, sending the blonde forward and past the sleeping champ straight into the wall.

"If it wasn't for this helmet, that would've hurt." Max groaned.

Tyson in his blissful state of sleep floated up and bumped into the ceiling. "No, not yet. Five more minutes." He mumbled in his sleep. Trying to turn around, he sleepily noticed that there was no bed underneath him. "Whaaa?" He tried reaching out for the bed but he couldn't find it. Opening his eyes, he looked confusedly at the ceiling. And then it all came rushing back to him. They're in space! And if he was correct, he was floating.

"Tys, you're finally awake." Max grabbed hold of his arm and helped him 'stand up straight.'

"This is cool!" Tyson said in excitement. "We can air walk."

"Hell yeah we can!" Ian and Daichi floated toward them.

"Ok, let's get down to business now. The moment we have been waiting for has finally arrived." Daichi said in a polished voice, sounding very important.

"Yes, let us get down to business." Max mimicked Daichi.

"Let's terminate those aliens, my fellow comrades." Ian mimicked Max.

"Enough with the voices! Let's just do this." Tyson threw his arms in the in exasperation.

"Yeah!" The trio cheered, arming themselves with their 'weapons'.

*A/N: Sorry for the late update. Things have been hectic but I finally got a chance to write this. I hope you liked it. Its a bit rushed...

Special thanks to MisstiqueRose, Rangerapprentice and James Birdsong :) thanks for reviewing!:)*


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I sadly do not own Beyblade or the Cha Cha slide by Dj Casper. The plot is mine though XD**

"You may leave your seats now. We are officially in outer space." The pilot informed them.

"Finally! I was beginning to fall asleep." Tala yawned and unbuckled his seat belt. He immediately began to float up from his seat.

"Zero gravity!" Kenny squealed in a high pitched voice and quickly undid his seat belt.

"I think there's something wrong with Kenny." Rei sweatdropped as he watched Kenny dance in the air.

"He looks like a ballerina!" Bryan laughed.

Kenny couldn't be bothered with the way everyone was looking at him. He was enjoying zero gravity way too much!

"This is so much fun!" Hilary joined Kenny. The two linked their arms together and air-danced around the room.

"Rei, Kai, come join us."

"Err, maybe later, Hilary." Rei backed away from the two.

"Oh, I know what we can do!" Kenny shouted in excitement. Grabbing Dizzi, he sifted through a few folders before hitting play on a particular soundtrack.

"Cha cha slide!" He shouted excitedly. "Let's do it you guys!"Hilary squealed.

"I agree, we should all do it." Tala stood next to Hilary and Kenny and motioned for the others to join him. They just looked at him like he was retarded.

"If you don't do it, the pilot guy will get it." He threatened.

The captain gulped and looked helplessly at Kai and Rei.

"Get what?" Rei hesitantly asked.

"Just do as Tala say or I'll leave the pilot guy on the moon when we return to earth." Bryan backed Tala up. By now the captain was giving them pleading looks.

"Fine." Rei stood next Kenny,wanting to stand far away from Bryan as possible.

Kai glared at Tala and took his place next to Bryan.

"You too, pilot guy."

"Ok Dizzi, let's play it from the beginning!"

"Sure thing, Chief." Replied the laptop.

**This time we're gonna get funky **

**Everybody clap your hands**

**Clap clap clap clap your hands**

**Clap clap clap clap your hands**

"Kai, you're not clapping your hands." Tala glared at him.

"Please Kai, do it for the sake of the Captain. And for us. Who knows what Bryan will do?" Hilary pleaded with him, sounding all worried about the captain but secretly she just wanted to see Kai dance.

"Hn." he sighed in annoyance. _'Seriously, who wants to do the Cha Cha slide in space. Its not like we're even standing on solid ground. This is so stupid.'_ He mentally ranted.

**Alright now, we gonna do the basic steps **

**to the left **

"To the left, you idiot!" Bryan knocked into Tala.

"Exactly! You went to your right! Can't you tell the difference from left to right?"

"Of course I can. I can do this dance better than you!" Bryan challenged.

"We'll just see about that." Tala smirked.

**Take it back now y'all**

**One hop this time**

**Right foot lets stomp**

**Left foot lets stomp**

"You tramped on my foot!"

" You got the moves wrong again." The two Russians glared at each other. Each determine to prove that they could do the dance better.

**Cha cha real smooth**

**Turn it out**

**To the left**

**Take it back now y'all**

**One hop this time**

Hopping in zero gravity turned out not be such a great idea. Kenny, the enthusiast, ended up doing a somersault.

Trying to get back into position, everyone continued with the dance, or at least tried to.

**Right foot lets stomp **

**Left foot lets stomp **

**Cha cha now y'all**

Not even Kenny, Tala and Bryan were sure what to do. Everyone looked at each other, waiting to see who would do the cha cha first. All standing and looking awkward they waited for that part of the song to end.

**Now it's time to get funky**

A sigh of relief. Heads turned to look at Kai, who purposefully ignored them.

**To the right now**

**To the left**

**Take it back now y'all**

**One hop this time,**

"He said hop. Not jump. Hop!" Tala all but shouted.

**one hop this time**

"I did hop!" Bryan shouted back.

**Right foot two stomps**

"Ouch! What the hell is with you!"

**Left foot two stomps**

"The hells wrong with you?!"

And that's how the two competitive dancers continued throughout the whole song, each trying to outshine and hurt the other until Kai gave them the famous Hiwatari death glare, much to every ones relief. Tala and Bryan were beginning to scare them.

"That was so much fun. Talk about getting a work out."

"Yeah that was great. " Kenny agreed with Hilary.

"Wasn't that fun, Kai?" Rei nudged the red eyed teen playfully.

Kai just looked at him with a straight face.

"So who was the better danc-" Bryan was cut off by a loud bang.

"What's that noise?" Hilary asked no one in particular.

Whispered noises could be heard. The gang all stood together facing the automatic door of the control room, ready to jump whoever was on the other side.

When the door opened they were greeted by an unexpected sight.

***A/N: So so so so sorry for the late late late update! Things have been crazy hectic but I'm finally getting the time to write. The next update won't take so long, I promise. **

**Special thanks to Khooxp, 2secretsareneverkepthiddenfo rve, MisstiqueRose and Rangerapprentice. Thanks so much for reviewing :) Its much appreciated.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: Beyblade does not belong to me…**

Armed and ready for battle, stood Tyson, Max, Daichi and Ian.

"What's going on?" asked Hilary, confused.

"Alright, no one move!" Tyson said, pointing his gun at them.

"Tyson?" Rei took a step towards the bluenette, but stopped when all guns pointed in his direction.

"I said; don't move!" Tyson repeated.

"Ian, explain yourself." Tala demanded.

"I don't have to explain myself to you, you alien!"

"Alien?" Tala repeated, sounding dumb.

"Really?" Kai pinched the bridge of his nose and groaned out loud. He immediately knew what was going on. Trust his teammates to think they were aliens. "Tyson, Max, Daichi and Ian, put down your damn toy guns. We're not aliens

"Yes, yes you are aliens!" Max insisted.

Loud laughter erupted out of nowhere. Everyone turned to look at Bryan who was laughing hysterically. "You think we are aliens? What were you planning on doing, shoot us with salt water?" he continued to laugh.

"Not salt water. Everyone knows that salt water don't work on aliens." Daichi replied.

"Yeah! That's why we got ketchup, mustard sauce and mayonnaise. We know you're all afraid of it." Tyson said cockily, Max, Ian and Daichi nodding in agreement.

Everyone sweat dropped. "No way is this really happening." Hilary muttered to no one in particular.

"Oh you better believe it is, sister! Attack!" Ian yelled, running fully into the control room and shooting mustard sauce at Hilary and Bryan.

"For mankind!" Tyson yelled, running in after Ian, firing ketchup at Kai, "die, you heartless captain of the aliens!"

Mustard, ketchup and mayo could be seen flying across the control room. Bryan decided enough was enough. He charged after Ian, grabbing his gun out his hand and tossing it one side. Ian tried to make a run for it but Bryan grabbed him at the back of his spacesuit and held him up.

"Ian!" Max yelled, running to go and help his comrade. He jumped onto Bryan's back, trying to get the built Russian to let go of his friend.

Bryan tried shaking Max off but the short blonde held on tightly, refusing to let go.

The others were at least having better luck than Bryan.

Kai had Tyson pinned to the floor by sitting on his back while Hilary sat on his legs. Rei and Kenny sat on the floor next to Tyson, prepared to grab him should he try and escape. It had taken all four of them to restrain the champion who kept on yelling "die!" at them.

Spencer had Daichi suspended in the air, the monkey boy yelling profanities at him and Tala. Tala just smirked in response and continued to wipe away at the different sauces staining his spacesuit.

"Stay down you little brats!" Bryan was desperately trying to hold the younger teens down, but they kept on getting back up and jumping on his back.

"Max, that's enough." Kai said softly, but the authority in his voice was very clear. Max let go of Bryan and walked over to where his teammates were.

"sorry." He mumbled and then down next to the chief.

Ian also let go of Bryan, but he glared at Kai, clearly not impressed with the dual haired teen.

"Spencer, put the monkey down," Tala smirked at the short redhead as he cursed even more at being called a monkey.

"That didn't go well, at all…" Kenny sighed.

"I can't believe you thought we were aliens," Rei laughed.

"Talk going crazy" Hilary joined in with the laughter.

It wasn't long before all them were laughing at how crazy things had gotten. It wasn't long before they noticed that the pilot was missing…

****A/N: Sorry for not updating in like forever! And I promised that this chapter wouldn't take so long… **** I'm really sorry guys, I had this chapter and three others written out already, but then my pc crashed so I had to rewrite everything, and it took longer than expected…**

**Anyways, I hope you liked it…. It wasn't my best, but I felt like I needed to update it…. **


End file.
